La caida de Lord Freezer
by Querubin
Summary: Freezer toma una decisión diferente en Namek y su vida toma un rumbo radicalmente distinto. A medida que su imperio y su familia se derrumban con el, Freezer debe resucitar entre las cenizas y convertirse en un héroe de una galaxia que le temia y despreciaba...
1. Derrotado

**Atención **esta historia no es mía, solo la traduje porque encontré que es una obra maestra (para mi gusto), los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y los nuevos a , todo el crédito ese para él sin duda, espero que le guste esta historia tanto como a mi… dejen sus respectivos reviews y abrazos de cangrejos para todos los lectores :3

_**La caída de Lord Freezer**_

Esta es la tragedia de un poderoso tirano llamado Freezer. La historia de cómo fue mutilado por su propia estupidez, cómo su familia se perdió junto a él, cómo su imperio se derrumbó ante sus ojos... Y cómo se levanta por encima de esta tragedia para convertirse en el héroe que una vez los habitantes del universo temían frente a su rostro y escupían al nombrar su nombre.

Y todo comenzó con un gesto irónico de la misericordia en las manos de un nuevo Súper Saiyajin, Son Goku…

"Por favor ... no me dejes morir ..." Freezer suplicó con la voz quebrada y casi en un susurro. Todo había sucedido con rapidez, el emperador alienígena había estado dirigiendo sus platillos mortales al saiyajin de pelo luminosos, desesperadamente tratando de dividir en dos el mono que le había humillado y golpeado como una basura. Y luego, en su momento de rabia ciega, perdió la concentración. Sus platillos mortales le cortaron la cola, las piernas, y un brazo desde el codo hacia abajo. Él se desvanecía dentro y fuera de la conciencia, el dolor era tan grande que el Demonio del frio estaba inconsciente aún de la destrucción de Namek, que sucedía a su alrededor.

Goku estaba confundido. Él era un ser bondadoso y misericordioso y de gran corazón, pero el poder de la ira de la transformación del Super Sayajin le convencía de aplastar el cráneo de Freezer bajo su bota, o echarle en el agujero que conducía al núcleo del planeta. "Por favor ... Ten piedad ..." el déspota murmuró a través de los gemidos de dolor. Goku apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la muerte al demonio del frio" ¿Cuántas personas suplicaron por su vida a tus pies y que de todos modos los mataste?" Goku escupió su sangre sayajin hirviendo, las voces de más allá de esos cuerpo asesinados instando, rogándole ponerle fin a este tirano antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo daño al universo entero. "¿demostraste misericordia cuando te rogué que no mataras a mi mejor amigo Krilin?" -gritó, con los ojos color turquesa ardiendo de rabia.

"Por favor ... por favor ... Para ... dame ... un poco de ..." Freezer jadeó débilmente, tenia mucha acumulación de sangre en sus labios oscuros. Goku suspiró profundamente, y luego se dio la vuelta, lanzando una esfera dorada de energía en el cuerpo de Freezer. Los ojos del extranjero de piel blanca se abrieron de golpe, y por un momento vio sobre la luz que desprendía el guerrero lo que quedaba de su cuerpo antes de que se mutilara el mismo. El dolor era todavía más grande, pero uno de los mayores rasgos raciales de los Demonios del frio era su capacidad de soportar ...

"... Te dado un poco de mi propia energía. Deberías ser capaz de moverte." dijo Goku, creyendo en la incredulidad de sus propias palabras "Ve y haz lo que quieras con él. Estás por tu cuenta ahora." A pocos metros, cerca de los dos poderosos guerreros irrumpió en el suelo, una gran explosión de lava hacia el cielo. El suelo alrededor de todo el planeta se estaba separándose, y parecía que el mundo iba a estallar en menos de una hora ... Bueno, Freezer había subestimado ciertamente la vida del planeta, cuando él lanzó por primera vez la bola de la muerte al núcleo. Freezer utilizo su telekinesis para flotar en el aire, usando el mismo poder para mantener sus órganos vitales que quedan en el lugar "No. .. no pensé que me daría su ki ..." Freezer comentó, claramente sorprendido. Goku todavía parecía estoico "Tu puedes sobrevivir en el espacio ¿no? Entonces sale de este planeta y deberías estar agradecido que estas vivo." Freezer guardó silencio durante unos momentos antes de que una sonrisa agraciada malvada en su rostro magullado, y el Demonio del Frio comenzó a reír.

"Dime entonces Sayajin, ya que parecen saber todas las respuestas, ¿dónde vas a ir ahora que el planeta va a estallar? No puedes sobrevivir en el espacio como yo, vas a morir!" Goku miró a Freezer desde encima del hombro "Eso es verdad, no puedo volver a mi nave porque esta destruida... Así que voy a tomar la tuya". Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro de Freezer, él sabía muy bien que, incluso si el Saiyajin fuera a su nave, no podría usarla porque Vegeta la había hecho añicos. "Jaja, no te salvaras! Vegeta la destruyo, tú , el ganador va a morir, y yo sobreviviré! ¡Qué divertido!" el tirano gritó, dando un rugido de risa "Tu orgullo te ha traicionado, dándome tu ki..." Goku se quedó en silencio y se dio la vuelta, antes de saciar con calma su respiración y volver a hablar "Voy a sobrevivir". Y con ello el Súper Sayajin despegó hacia el cielo oscuro de Namek, un rastro de luz deslumbraba detrás de él.

Freezer vio a su mayor enemigo volar, la rabia y el ardor en su interior broto como llama por el dolor y la humillación que este Sayajin le había causado "mono bastardo..." Freezer gruñó, apretando el puño que le quedaba. Era tentador, muy tentador lanzarle toda su energía restante al Sayajin y destruirlo con un ataque furtivo. Entonces pensó en su anterior batalla... Esta Sayajin tenía algún tipo de…, capacidad de detección de energía natural ¿no? Había sentido sus próximos ataques, y en el estado deformado y dañado en el que se encontraba, el Súper Sayajin probablemente podría matarlo fácilmente. Freezer tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar lo que había estado negando desde que Goku se había transformado en Super Sayajin…

Había sido derrotado.

Al menos por ahora. Freezer conseguiría que su cuerpo fuese reparado, y más fuerte ... Y luego haría la masacre al planeta del estúpido simio para posterior matarlo muy lentamente. Nadie le hacia el ridículo al gobernante de la galaxia, el Señor de los habitantes Arcosianos. Sin decir palabra, Freezer dejó que sus músculos disminuyen de tamaño porque salía de su forma la energía que le causaba fatiga, y luego en voz baja-levantó sus piernas sin cuerpo, brazos y cola en un campo telekinesis, antes de comenzar a volar en la atmósfera superior de Namek y en el oscuro vacío del espacio. Con la velocidad de movimiento que tenía ahora le tomaría algún tiempo, pero pudo salir por ahí antes de que el planeta explotara como él lo había supuesto.

Y voló para escapar al espacio exterior, devolviendo la mirada por un momento para admirar la herida abierta que sus poderes habían dejado al planeta Namek. Él podía destruir mundos enteros como si fueran tan delicados como el algodón de azúcar... Y él fue superado por un maldito mono. Unos minutos pasaron en el silencio del espacio, y en esos frrezer empezó a fortalecer el campo mental que contenía sus extremidades desmembradas para luego retirarse a un lugar seguro lejos de Namek. Y en ese momento vio a una de las nave de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu huyen del mundo en ruinas, sin duda, el Súper Sayajin se escapo. Sin embargo, freezer no podía hacer ningún movimiento para alcanzar aquella nave o dispararle un ataque de energía que en ese momento desapareció de su vista, porque iba viajando varias veces más rápido que la luz. Mucho más rápido que Freezer, este no podía aspirar a seguir el ritmo, incluso si no estuviera tan agotado.

Fue testigo de la destrucción de Namek viéndolo con sus propios ojos sin pestañear. A diferencia de cuando él había destruido el planeta Vegeta hace tantos años, esta catástrofe no provoco un ataque de risa maníaca. Sólo una sonrisa simple de su oscuro labios, lleno de sangre.

Y entonces el Señor Arcosian se quedó solo a la deriva. podría tratar de llegar a algún planeta habitado, pero incluso dejando de este sistema solar tardaría varios días por lo menos en su estado actual ... Bueno, él no estaba preocupado. Incluso si él no podía llegar solo a ninguna parte, su padre probablemente investigaría del paradero de su hijo una vez que se dio cuenta de la destrucción de Namek y el hecho de que la nave nodriza de Freezer no había regresado al palacio de Arcos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, mientras ocuparía su tiempo con sus recuerdos.

Volvió a pensar en la leyenda del guerrero de pelo dorado, el Super Sayajin que su tatarabuelo Chilled habria sido asesinados por ese extraño sujeto. En realidad, nadie le creyó, por supuesto, muchos vieron ese relato como un mito, las alucinaciones de un hombre moribundo. En lo peor de todo era una historia de fantasmas propia de a la Familia Fría. Una historia de fantasmas que el hermano mayor de Freezer, Cooler, le relataba sin cesar porque sabia que lo atormentaba. Sí, desde que el abuelo de freezer, Glacei había dirigido la primera expedición Arcosian al planeta Vegeta y reclutó al Planeta de la "Organización Mundial del Comercio", Freezer en ese entonces era sólo un muchacho joven, Cooler le había llenado la cabeza con historias de cómo "El Super Saiyan" lo atacaría y mataría, al igual que había hecho al viejo Chilled. Cuando su madre estaba viva, había castigado severamente en varias ocasiones a Cooler por tratar de asustar a su hermano pequeño, y mientras Freeza había fingido que las historias de fantasmas de Cooler no le molestaban en absoluto, le provoco a través del tiempo su profunda paranoia. Y cuando vio que los niveles de poder promedio de los Saiyans iban en aumento sentía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que toda una raza de Super Saiyans se levantará contra él ... Una perspectiva de que lo aterrorizó hasta el punto que decidió .. . "disminuir" la población de los Sayajins

Frieza frunció el ceño con amargura. Tendría que haberlos matado a todos cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Y entonces sus pensamientos vagaron en su madre, la reina Fría, una sonrisa agraciada apareció en sus labios. No era una sonrisa sádica o una sonrisa condescendiente que Freezer normalmente emite, una sonrisa sincera y cálida correspondiente a los recuerdos de la infancia, unos agradables que tenía. Ella era más aficionada a la diplomacia que el padre de Freezer, aunque principalmente se alojaban en el palacio para educar a Freezer y Cooler. Podía recordar su cara, incluso ahora, tenia la piel de marfil, placas blindadas de color púrpura, su cuerpo bio-joyas rojas. Era alta y desgarbada como Cooler, por supuesto más delgada que musculosa,. El Rey Cold siempre le manifestó Freezer que nunca tome las lecciones de la diplomacia a fondo, de que si seguiera siempre la política de la familia Cold podría estar justo por encima de todo lo demás. Volvió a pensar en el día de su muerte, cuando Freezer y Cooler regresaban al palacio después de pasar la mayor parte del mes en combates. Su Padre los había mandado a llamar; en el salón del trono y en silencio le explica cómo su esposa había caído enferma y murió... A partir de entonces Freezer se convirtió en el tirano que él era, sólo con su padre que trabajaban juntos y dio forma su visión de la vida en el universo.

Cuando el Rey Cold encontró a su hijo, Freezer no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado a la deriva entre las ruinas de Namek en el sistema solar. Por lo menos paso los días con nada más que sus recuerdos y la voluntad de mantener el control de sus piernas y un brazo, en eso se mantuvo ocupado. La rampa de aterrizaje de la nave de King Cold se abrió lentamente para revelar el monarca imponente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su armadura de batalla. "Freezer, tan contento de verte con vida ... es una pena que no en una pieza." Freezer frunció el ceño en respuesta a la broma de su padre, mientras que el rey simplemente rió entre dientes y llevó a su hijo dentro "Por lo menos tengo todas las partes de mi cuerpo y se pueden implantar y volver a colocar..." Freezer comentó mientras flotaba detrás de King Cold.

"Por supuesto hijo". Cold respondió secamente, como si sólo hubiera escuchado la mitad "Ahora, por curiosidad, ¿Quien fue el que te derroto y te dejo asi?... En tu forma más poderosa nada menos?" , se preguntó. Freezer inhalo lentamente por la nariz y luego dijo rotundamente "Fue un Super Sayajin". King Cold detuvo su paso, y luego volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Freezer. ¿"Un Super Sayajin? ¿Como en la vieja historia Chilled que dijo en su lecho de muerte?" King Cold preguntó incrédulo. "Sé que es difícil de creer padre, pero es la verdad ... Las cosas se complicaron en Namek para decir lo menos. Un grupo de personas se involucraron en una búsqueda para conseguir sus propios deseos de las esferas del dragón, Vegeta se convertido en un traidor ... Y entonces otro sobreviviente Sayajin apareció. Parecía un poco ... Molesto cuando mate a su amigo humano. Y la rabia pareció transformarlo en el guerrero de cabellos de oro que Chilled estaba tan aterrorizado de ... "

"Pues bien, parece que tendremos que enseñar a este Sayajin una lección". Cold respondió, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a la ala científica. Los científicos presentes no solo saludaron si no que también rodearon a Freezer mientras flotaba, llevando la mitad de su cuerpo en una burbuja detrás de él. "arreglen esto". Freezer ordenó bruscamente, dejando que sus miembros y la cola caigan cerca de una máquina médica .Con eso, el Lord Arcosian flotaba sobre la mesa de operaciones y cerró sus ojos cansados y apretandolos "y me dan algunas partes de remplazo cibernéticas temporales mientras están reparando los otros". Añadió.

Mientras tanto, cientos de años luz de distancia.

Kanchapp, fue uno de los generales más poderosos de Freezer, dictando operaciones en toda la Galaxia Norte. Era especie Zaltian , era de unos 8 pies de alto y suficientemente musculoso, su piel era escamosa y de color carmesí. Como era común en las especies Zaltian su rostro era parecida a la de una rana, sus ojos eran grandes y esféricos, situados encima de su cabeza que era unpoco plana. Llevaba una armadura de batalla sin mangas, color negro con un acabado dorado con protectores de los brazos de un color similar. Vestía pantalones negros ajustados sobre sus piernas desgarbadas y unas botas blancas que iban más allá de sus tobillos.

En este momento el general Zaltian estaba en el centro de mando de su nave nodriza de la Estrella Oscura, mirando hacia su oficial de comunicaciones "informe". Simplemente dijo, su voz sonaba áspera y ronca. "Bueno, señor, Lord Freezer aún no ha localizado en 6 días después de la destrucción del planeta Namek. Nuestras embarcaciones de reconocimiento han avistado otro barco del Comercio Planeta destruida en el campo de escombros del planeta, a pesar de que no hemos podido confirmar si se ha encontrado a Lord Freezer o no. Conseguiremos más información de cerca e investigar si se le ha visto. "el oficial explicó.

"Ya veo." Kanchapp respondió, dando un guiño solemne y frotándose la barbilla con la mano. "Despedido". añadió, volviendo su atención al mapa galáctico, al ver los muchos territorios que controlaban la familia de Freezer. "Si realmente Freezer se ha muerto , entonces es un miembro de la familia Fría menos que preocuparse ... Será mejor que entre en contacto con los otros generales, aunque hacemos esta rebelión tenemos alguna posibilidad de éxito ... '


	2. Destrozado

_**N / A: Hola gente**__, bueno ya que voy con la traducción del primer capitulo, debe tomar un tiempo para explicar más cosas, y para que ustedes lo lea y le guste tanto como a mi. Para que les quede claro este fic es hecho por _ y bueno él se inspiro en __Vigor American , _

_Sobre todo en la historia de "Trip Honor" : Cell se convierte en uno de los más grandes héroes de la Tierra en este giro épico de la realidad de Dragon Ball; depende como vaya y mi tiempo lo permita lo traduciré… ammm también comentarles que "La Caída de Lord Freeza" en sui versión original tiene MÁS DE 400 REVIEWS & "TRIP HONOR" de Vigor American tiene alrededor de 800 REVIEWS…. Increíble… bueno me encantan estos dos fic por el hecho de hacer similar que las personas pueden cambiar.. . aunque sea un proceso algo lento, además que convertir a Freezer en un Héroe es un desafío… pero este talentoso escritor rompió barreras y creo esta maravillosa historia…_

_Ahora, lo primero es lo primero, el nombre oficial de la raza de Freezer en este fic son los Arcosians. La misma especie que dio a los Saiyans su tecnología a cambio de servidumbre. Frost Demon o Demonios del Frio es también un término de los Arcosians llamados dentro de la galaxia, similar a cómo Saiyajin se les conoce como Monos ._

_En cuanto a la especie de Kanchapp, es la Zaltians, que son especies de Neiz. Kanchapp es un poco más fuerte que Neiz embargo, en la actualidad equivale a la tercera forma de Freezer en el poder. Pero tiene algunos secretos bajo la manga para aumentar su poder._

_**La caída de Lord Freezer**_

Y entonces el Súper Sayajin le sacó las piernas y las engullo para que no pudiera escapar!" "E-eso es estúpido Cooler! Chilled todavía podía volar!" el joven Freezer respondió, mirando el suelo. Un destello amenazador vino de los cuernos curvados de su hermano a la luz de los pasillos de palacio "No estúpido, volar no se había descubierto aún. Por eso la gente comenzó a volar después de que Chilled murió, para que pudieran escapar al rato de que comieran sus piernas!" Cooler dijo, sonriendo y apuntando su dedo índice en la bio-joya del pecho de Freezer.

Freezer dio un paso atrás y apretó los dientes "Cállate Cooler, eso no es cierto en absoluto!" dijo bruscamente, temblando de rabia apenas contenida. Cooler, en su forma totalmente sellada al igual que su hermano, siguió sonriendo y se rascó el brazo "Sigue mintiendo a ti mismo Freezer. Nuestro Padre podría haber dado con un planeta lleno de monos para controlarlo, pero recuerda que uno de estos días un mono se transformará en un Súper Sayajin... "Cooler lo observo. Una pequeña chispa de energía dorada formó en su dedo índice mientras se inclinaba al nivel de los ojos de su hermano "Y entonces..." la chispa de energía en el dedo de Cooler estalló con una explosión "Bang! No más Freezer ..." dijo amenazadoramente, logrando sentir los escalofríos que corrían por la espalda de su pequeño hermano.

"Cooler! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no asustes a tu hermano con estas tonterías del Súper Sayajin?" una voz femenina se escucho, haciendo que Cooler se callara, y parece más bien se que se aterrorizó. La Reina Cold tiro a su hijo mayor por el cuerno por lo que colgó y este se agitaba a unos metros del suelo. La Reina Cold fue uno de esos raros Arcosians que optaron por caminar en su forma completamente sin sellar. Tenía la piel de Freezer, como el marfil, pero las placas de la muñeca y la rodilla eran de color púrpura como en su pecho. Las bio-gemas en el estómago y la cabeza eran de color carmesí, a juego con los ojos.

"Vete a tu habitación, no hay cena para los niños que cuentan historias tan absurdas". La Reina Cold ordenó severamente, poniendo a Cooler en el suelo y empujándolo en la dirección a su habitación .Cooler frunció el ceño, mientras que la reina Cold giró su atención a su hijo menor. "Vamos Freezer". dijo simplemente, dejando que su cola descansara alrededor del hombro del Arcosian joven , y lo condujo al jardín artificial. Como es de imaginar desde un planeta de abundante hielo, la flora de Arcos era muy escasa y las plantas que existían eran más bien... feas. Así, el jardín del palacio real era un medio artificial, el aire rico, fuerte luz solar artificial, suelos fuertemente fertilizados, y hermosas plantas recolectadas de alrededor de la galaxia que se cultivan en el jardín.

La Reina se sentó en un claro lugar donde se apreciaba una hierba que deslumbraba como el oro, vio una roca lo suficientemente grande como para ir disimular la diferencia de estatura con el joven Freezer, ella acaricio el suelo, e indico a Freezer para sentarse allí. "Yo no estaba asustado madre... yo sabía que era sólo una de las historias estúpidas de Cooler". Freezer dijo severamente, mirando hacia el suelo y arrancando algunas hojas de hierba, rompiéndolas antes de tirarlas a atrás de espalda. "Bueno, creo que la segunda mitad de todo eso". La Reina comentó con una risita pequeña en los labios "Freezer, está bien tener miedo, especialmente cuando eres un niño. A pesar de lo que tu padre puede decir, no hay nada malo en mostrar las emociones". Esto pareció sorprender a Freezer, lo que le hace levantar la vista de su masacre con la hierba "Pero ... Mi padre dice que un miembro de la familia tiene que ser frío, estoico y duro, que las emociones son de menor preocupación" Freezer se vio interrumpida por la Reina cerrando los labios de su hijo con uno de sus finos y delgados dedos.

"Calla niño". Se limitó a decir. "Tu padre no siempre tiene la razón, como ya he dicho, él no es inmune a la toma de decisiones estúpidas. Y ciertamente no sabe cuando se trata de emociones, y si vas a ser un gobernante en un futuro tendrás que ser empático hacia los sujetos en para mantener su lealtad y respeto". Explicó. Y, de hecho, Freezer iba a ser el próximo gobernante de la OMC Planeta. Él se colocó delante de su hermano e iba a ser el sucesor de su Padre, simplemente porque él había nacido con un nivel de potencia superior al Cooler. "Pero... padre no es empático y mantiene todos sus súbditos en línea." El Joven Freezer murmuró, volviendo a desgarrar las hojas doradas de la extraña hierba.

"A través del miedo, Freezer. Sus súbditos lo siguen porque temen su ira... Recuerda mis palabras, aunque Freezer, quien gobernara a través del miedo, un día aparecerá una rebelión en su cara. Ellos se darán cuenta de que una vida vivida con miedo no es vida en absoluto . No importa cómo si viven rodeados de la victoria, prefieren morir por la libertad que vivir por más tiempo bajo las botas de un tirano". Explicó, dando Freezer una pequeña palmada en la cabeza. El joven miró a su madre y parpadeó un par de veces. Ella hizo algunos buenos puntos, pero aun así... No podía sólo escuchar las lecciones de su padre.

La Reina Cold se levantó entonces y tomo la mano de su hijo menor "Venid luego Freezer, es hora de la cena. "Glacigator Fried", tu favorito." dijo vertiginosamente, caminando de la mano con Freezer, que ahora sonreía con deleite. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban desde los jardines y en los pasillos del palacio, Freezer notó a su padre de pie en un portal cercano, que parecía muy, muy transversal.

Freezer abrió los ojos de golpe, sus agradables sueños se desvanecieron, y fue cegado por las luces inmediatamente por encima de la mesa de operaciones. Vio algunas figuras borrosas que aparecieron a la vista, y como su visión fue restaurándose, los reconoció como personal de la ciencia de su padre. "¡Ah, Señor Freezer, las piernas y el brazo temporales están totalmente funcionales. Puede moverse." Dijo un científico, un oscuro y verde Litt. Freezer miró las extremidades de metal de nuevo, eran bastantes feos. Sus partes eran grises, varios componentes diferentes que estaban en su cuerpo... Él realmente parecía un monstruo de Frankenstein. Él estaba "roto".

Por el momento, al menos. Aun así, no podía dejar que ninguno de sus súbditos lo vea así, y él sería incapaz de entrenar o hacerse más fuertes con su cuerpo de esta manera, las partes mecánicas no aumentaría el poder. Dudaba que pudiera luchar bien con esto, cuando él apretó el puño mechinal activo el vínculo neural simulado la sensación del tacto, pero era como si estuviera tocando cosas con un par de guantes. Cuando pensaba en caminar con sus piernas mecánicas, estas tenían algún tipo de retraso entre el comando y la acción real. El Arcosian se detuvo y miró al científico Litt de antes "Tú. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en reparar mis miembros?" , le preguntó. El humanoide aviar miró a la máquina de medicina, las piernas y cola deformes flotaban en todo el líquido verde como cubitos de hielo en el agua.

El científico Litt se aclaró la garganta antes de balbucear una respuesta "B-bien s-señor, los líquidos de curación podría tener sus extremidades y la cola reparado en unos tres días, pero la parte complicada es ... bueno ..." parecía reaccionar a continuar, pero cuando vio a Freezer estrechando sus ojos, supo que era mejor mantenerlo en espera "Aa-como esta en su forma y-poder, es posible que están se ... bisequen, así que tenemos que encontrar una manera de reducir sus partes del cuerpo en tamaño con el fin de volver a colocarlas de forma correcta ". Freezer levantó una ceja "¿No pueden dejar que me quiten mis piezas mecánicas y hacer un gran trabajo?" -preguntó, dejando que su mano posara en su cadera.

"Oh ... Bueno, sí. Supongo que eso es perfectamente posible Señor Freezer". el Litt respondió, sorprendido un poco, por ver como lo tomo . "Honestamente creo que Recoome seria un mejor científico que algunos de estos tontos ... por lo menos, podría recibir una sentencia sin tartamudear. Freezer rodo sus ojos carmesí. Con eso, Freezer empezó a caminar por los pasillos de metal, sus pies haciendo resonar y chasqueando-sonidos con cada paso, haciendo eco en los corredores actualmente vacantes. Muy pronto llegó al puente de la nave, los oficiales de ciencias distintas que manejan los instrumentos, brevemente se posesionaron firmes para saludar a su señor. -Sí, sí, ahora me saludan... aduladores... ' Freezer pensó para sí mismo. Se acercó al trono masivo que su padre estaba ahí sentado actualmente bebiendo un poco de vino frente a un vidrio especialmente diseñado para sus manazas.

"Así que Freezer, este es el hogar de Súper sayajin?" King Cold preguntó, levantando la copa de vino a sus labios y bebió del líquido de color similar. Freezer pensó en sus experiencias en Namek, tratando de pensar de nuevo con lo que lucho "Tierra, padre." Frieza respondió secamente. "Bueno, vayamos allí ahora, vengaremos del tonto que te tomó por sorpresa". El Lord Arcosian se detuvo un momento debido a la sugerencia de su padre, mirando a su puño metálico y apretando con fuerza "No." Freezer respondió: "Todavía no. Tengo que conseguir ser más fuerte antes de ir tras ese mono maldito, y no puedo hacer eso mientras que tenga partes mecánicas malditas". Explicó, tomando asiento en su trono más pequeño al lado de su padre. Ni siquiera necesita mirar a su padre para saber el impacto en su rostro.

"F-Freezer ... ¿Estás seguro de esto?" King Cold preguntó. ¿ su hijo realmente no iba tras una pelea? Esto nunca había ocurrido antes, y el monarca había dado lecciones a su hijo menor para que nunca vaya hacer tal casa. "Llévame a casa, padre." Freezer murmuro, dando órdenes a los navegantes y el piloto para ir rumbo a Arcos. Tenía que llegar a su palacio, la cámara de formación... Una vez que tenga sus extremidades de vuelta, fácilmente podría superar a ese mono con un poco de entrenamiento. Sí... por supuesto que podría...

A través de las estrellas, Goku se había estrellado en un planeta extraño y tranquilo conocido como Yardrat, donde iba a pasar el año que venia, está cuidaría hasta que sanara y entrenaría una nueva técnica, que era claro más potente.

A través de las estrellas, el príncipe Vegeta había secuestrado una nave espacial de Corp. Cápsula, para buscar a su aparentemente perdido rival Kakarotto, y para aprender más sobre el destino de Freezer, sea o no, para confirmar si el Sayajin criado en la tierra había sido realmente tan tonto como para salvar la vida del Demonio del Frio.

Y a través de la corriente temporal, un joven medio-Sayajin, nombrado Trunks, fue armándose en preparación para una batalla épica contra los dos demonios Frost , un simple objetivo de su misión para salvar a su largo futuro infernal, condenada al fracaso.

Mientras tanto, en Bredu planeta.

Abo y Kado eran dos que están bajo el mando del General Kanchapp. Mientras que estos tenían altos niveles de potencia decentemente, ambos alrededor de 50'000 individualmente y cuando se fusiona como Aka era de 200'000, su estupidez en general, significaba que nunca podría realmente avanzar en las filas de la organización de comercio Planeta. En este momento estaban volando a través de la polvorienta superficie del mundo en ruinas conocida como Bredu, los mantos púrpuras que cubren su armadura blanca de batalla, aleteando de ambos vientos fuertes y manteniendo sus velocidades en movimientos rápidos.

Los scouters de los gemelos sonaron, una transmisión de alto mando "Abo, Kado, informe". el general Zaltian dijo bruscamente. "Bueno, señor, el artefacto fue definitivamente de aquí, pero ptiero se ha ido hace tiempo..." dijo Abo. "Ellos están definitivamente viajando en un patrón de timbre, sin embargo, al igual que los navegantes." añadió Kado. El general Kanchapp guardó silencio durante un momento antes de decir "Buscar en el sitio el artefacto de plantación sólo para que verdaderamente pueda confirmar que estaba aquí y el estado actual del planeta no fue causado por un desastre natural o algún tipo de eso." Pronuncio en su tono habitual. "Sí, señor!" los gemelos alienígenas dijeron casi al unísono.

Abo hizo una pausa por un momento, haciendo clic en su scouter y escaneo su mirada por todo el planeta en ruinas "Maldita sea, esto no va ha tener vida nunca más, no hay ni una sola firma de ki en este maldito mundo". Kado rodo los ojos "Duh, eso es lo que hace la planta hermano, chupa un planeta dejándolo sin ninguna detección de ki ... Vamos, vamos a ser capaces de encontrar el sitio de plantación más fácil si estamos más arriba." , respondió. Así, los gemelos de color rojo y azul volaban hacia el cielo, hacia arriba y hacia arriba hasta llegar a la estratosfera inferior de Bredu, y de allí el dúo idiota reanudó su brusquedad en la superficie del planeta.

"Espera, es que en verdad existe?" Kado preguntó, señalando con el dedo enguantado hacia una gran serie de grietas y surcos en la superficie polvorienta de Bredu. Y allí, en el centro del nido de esta maraña de trincheras masivas había un enorme cráter en el planeta, que parecía que era tan profundo en el planeta que Abo y Kado ni siquiera podía ver la oscuridad del fondo... "pero …". Abo extendió la mano y tocó un botón en su scouter, abrió un canal de video para comunicarse con el General Kanchapp "Señor, hemos encontrado el sitio de plantación en Bredu ... Estamos en el buen camino para conseguir nuestro propio árbol de Might ... "

_N/A: Espero que le agrade C:….. __**Recuerde, esta historia le pertenece a **__…. dejen reviews … :3_

_Ahora para ver las transformaciones de los Arcosian. Estoy más o menos con la explicación de DBM por sus transformaciones, que la cuarta forma de los Arcosian es la verdadera de su especie, estos "sellan" la forma en la que han nacido, Debido a su nivel de potencia más bien peligrosamente altos al nacer crean formas 'selladas' para suprimir sus poderes. Aunque Cooler y la Reina Cold son un tanto extraño ya que caminan en sus formas totalmente sin sellar, y Freezer pasa por un tiempo con su forma sellada hasta cuando se enfrenta a Goku, y de ahí pasara la mayor parte de su vida en su forma original sin sellar_

_Transformación de Cooler visto en La Venganza de Cooler es una excepción a esto, una transformación que multiplica el poder de sus formas sin sellar. Este sería el equivalente a un Arcosian de una transformación Super Saiyan, y como fue también el caso de la transformación de Super Saiyajin hay más de uno. Y sí, Freezer va a desbloquear algunas formas nuevas de su propia medida que avanza el fic…_


	3. Solo

Los personajes utilizados son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation / Fuji Tv

Volvi :3…. Bueno queridos lectores :3 ( no han dejado reviews pero sé que lo leen 1313) aquí vamos con el siguiente capitulo -.-

_**La caída de Lord Freezer**_

Arcos, incluso desde el espacio, no era un mundo atractivo para vivir. Una esfera gigante de hielo cubierto de arremolinadas nubes blancas, que traían consigo las constantes tormentas de nieve que azotan el planeta. Estaba muy lejos de su sol y del sistema solar, su gravedad era pesada, y su atmosfera era bastante delgada. Por eso, no debería haber vida, ni menos que evolucionara. Y, sin embargo, los demonios del frio llegaron a desarrollarse. Mientras que los Sayajins tenían sus habilidades innatas en el combate y la guerra, los Namekians tuvieron su proeza mística natural y capacidad de regeneración, el rasgo más especial de los Arcosians era su capacidad para prosperar y sobrevivir en los entornos más duros. Eran capaces de vivir durante largos períodos sin calor, sin el aire o los alimentos.

La nave nodriza de King Cold descendió a través de las nubes blancas arremolinadas en los cielos de Arcos de la ciudad capital del planeta, Suzeru, apareció a la vista. Como fue el caso con todas las ciudades de Arcos, esta zona estaba cubierta con una cúpula como campo de fuerza para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo del planeta. No es que los Arcosians hubieran tenido problemas con el tiempo, por supuesto, era simplemente difícil mantener las estructuras de las ciudades contra las tormentas que asolaban constantes. El diámetro del campo de fuerza era de unas cinco millas más allá de los límites de la ciudad para permitir la expansión urbana.

El palacio de King Cold, era un edificio magnifico muy peculiar, llamativo para los estándares humanos. La base era una gran pirámide blanca que era más o menos de unos 30 pisos de altura, una gran ventana púrpura en cada uno de los lados lo que se parecía a la bio-joyas de la familia Cold. La parte superior de la pirámide había una torre que que añade unos 10 pisos de altura del palacio; que resultaba ser una torre de comunicación, que contiene un potente superordenador que se utilizaba para coordinar la información de todo a través de la Organización interestelar del comercio.

Uno de las grandes puertas de color púrpura que se hallaban al lado de la pirámide se abrió una vez que el platillo volador de King Cold se preparaba a descender, la nave se preparo y se establecieron las piernas mecánicas hacia abajo en dirección al puerto de destino. Dentro de la nave, Freezer le hecho un pequeña mirada a la med-bay, viendo sus ramas dañadas que estaban siendo curadas en la máquina de medicina. Miró hacia el científico Litt de antes y le señaló. El científico se quedó sin aliento y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando un rayo de muerte al estómago "Tu". dijo Freezer. El Litt lentamente abrió un ojo, al ver a Freezer este señalo al Litt a acercarse con su dedo extendido "Me voy a poner a cargo de ver a mis extremidades dañadas. Ven conmigo al palacio." Freezer dijo, cambiando la máquina de la medicina.

El líquido dentro del tanque tomó unos minutos para vaciarse por completo, y una vez que la puerta de la cisterna se abrió. Freezer telequinéticamente extrajo su piernas, la cola y el brazo del tanque. Como hizo en los restos del sistema solar de Namek, formó una esfera de energía alrededor de sus miembros y los dejo detrás de él mientras resonaban a lo largo de los pasillos de la nave, en dirección a la rampa de aterrizaje. El científico Litt, incapaz y poco dispuesto a formular una pregunta por el destino del él mismo, siguió silenciosamente a cyborg Freezer.

King Cold observó a los dos salir de su nave con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Freezer se detuvo un momento y miró a su progenitor desde encima del hombro "Te veré de nuevo padre". Dijo con sequedad, dando un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo. "Por supuesto Freezer". Cold respondió parado en la rampa de aterrizaje, este se cerró detrás de Freezer y su lacayo científico. Tan pronto como se cerró la escotilla, King Cold exhaló profundamente y se dirigió de nuevo al puente de la nave "algo está definitivamente mal con Freezer, y si no quiere rastrear el Súper Sajayin para buscar revancha... supongo' que tendré que ponerme contacto con Cooler para que me ayude en este asunto". el monarca pensó para sí mismo: "Nadie cuestiona el poder de la Familia Cold y sale con la suya".

Freezer y su científico Litt caminaba por los pasillos del palacio en silencio hasta que Freezer se limitó a decir "Nombre". El Litt parpadeó un par de veces y le preguntó "M-me disculpa mi señor?" , preguntó. "Tu nombre". Freezer dijo, mirando a la Litt con sus penetrantes ojos rojos "M-Midgyo, señor." el científico aviar respondió de una manera respetuosa. "Bien. Me gusta saber los nombres de mis subordinados cuando ellos están tratando conmigo. Hace que su castigo se sienten mucho más... personal si ellos toman una decisión estúpida que me afecte." El príncipe comentó. Midgyo tragó duro.

El dúo pronto entró en la sala del trono fueron recibidos inmediatamente por dos mujeres Arcosian, estaban en sus formas completamente selladas y ambas con unos vestidos blancos. Una tenía la piel dorada con bio-joyas de color marino en su cuerpo, un par de cuernos curvos bucle alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza. La otra tenía la piel de color violeta claro, las bio-joya verdes en los brazos y la cabeza. Tenía unos cuernos ébanos pequeños, y varios puntos bio-joya alrededor de su cabeza. "Bienvenido Señor Friez-AGH!" las dos mujeres Arcosian dieron un pequeño grito y un sobresalto, volvieron a mirarle para tener una nueva visión de aquel ser. "S-Señor Freezer, ¿es usted?" la demonio del frio dorado preguntó.

"Polarri. Ais". Freezer saludó asintiendo con la cabeza a las Arcosian dorada y púrpura respectivamente. "Me imagino que se sorprenden al verme por primera vez en mi forma sellada" empezó a decir, levanto su brazo metálico "o posiblemente de ver estas prótesis temporales. O las extremidades incorpóreas que estoy llevando detrás de mí." él comentó con calma. Ais tosió un poco "Un poco de las tres cosas, Lord Freezer... También nos sorprendió que esta vivo, hay un rumor bastante persistente que murió en Namek." Polarri asintió con la cabeza "No lo creí ni por un segundo, nadie puede vencer a nuestro gran Señor Freezer!" -dijo con orgullo-.

Freezer frunció el ceño por un segundo, consciente de que había sido golpeado en Namek, aunque no lo iba a admitir en voz alta. Forzó una sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza con su mano "Bueno, los rumores de mi muerte han sido muy exagerados, chicas. Ahora bien, dame un momento para mostrar Midgyo el ala médica dl palacio. " Freezer dijo, caminando con Midgyo y su esfera de energía en el remolque. Las dos mujeres flotaba por encima de Freezer "Um, mi Señor, yo espero no molestarle, pero tal vez debería hacer un anuncio a los sujetos, hazles saber que esta vivo". Ais sugerido. Freeza ni siquiera la miró "Todavía no. Estoy Ocupado, ya ves. Tengo que conseguir mis miembros reparados y vuelve a unirlos, entonces necesito entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para que yo pueda masacre a los tontos que se atrevieron a oponerse a mi planeta y a mi persona... "

Pronto llegaron a la bahía médica del Palacio Cold y establecieron las extremidades desmembradas de Freezer en una máquina de medicina, uno de los modelos más nuevos y más avanzados en la Galaxia Norte. "¿Cómo consiguieron... Ya sabe, consiguieron cortarlo de esa manera?" Polarri susurro, con cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "Un pequeño percance con una nueva técnica querida Polarri". Freezer respondió, formando un platillo púrpura en una mano durante unos momentos antes de disiparla. Ais se rascó la cabeza "B-bueno, supongo que me voy con Polarri a vigilar Midgyo , le mostrare todo el palacio si necesita una visita." Freezer asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para irse "Las chicas buenas. Midgyo, una vez que mis piernas se curen envíeme un mensaje telepático. Tengo un par de otras cosas que quiero que me des durante la cirugía." El príncipe Demonio del Frio respondió antes de irse.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor más cercano de la med-bay y entró, dio puñetazos en el botón de la planta de entrenamiento. Habían pasado años desde que Freezer había estado aquí, hace casi 100 años por su cuenta. Antes, cuando eran más jóvenes, él y Cooler no hacían más que entrenar y entrenar aquí durante horas y horas, ocasionalmente con uno de sus padres. Era una habitación bastante grande debajo del mismo palacio, construida con gruesos muros de Katchin negros para que la fuerza de su combate no sacuden. Había un gran panel de control en el centro de la cámara que sirve como las salas de formación de los controles ambientales, el manejo de la gravedad, el calor y el control de los aviones de entrenamiento.

Había pasado tiempo que Freezer no lo usaba por que no tenía la necesidad de entrenar, pero que necesitaría ahora. Él se haría más fuerte, y causaría al simio un terror mucho peor que el Infierno. Una rabia se apoderó de Freezer, recordando las humillaciones sufridas en Namek, la humillación que un chimpancé había forzado sobre él. Podía ver una imagen fantasmal de este 'Goku' de pie en la cámara con él, a unos metros de distancia. Y él estaba sonriendo. El tirano rechino sus dientes y su aura púrpura estalló a la vida, iluminando el wallsof negro de la cámara de formación "simio estúpido, voy a hacerte pagar por lo que me has causado! Nadie humilla al gran Freezer así, nadie nunca me va a superar! soy el más poderoso en el universo! " Como Freezer gritó hacia el techo, sintiéndose más enfurecido ahora de lo que nunca había estado antes, podía sentir ... Algo se agitaba en su interior, una especie de poder que no podía recordar que lo tenia alguna vez. Pero sentía su presencia por un momento, y luego lo dejó de nuevo. ¿Qué podría posiblemente han estado? Miró hacia atrás y la Aparición de Goku había desaparecido, y una vez más Freezer estaba solo.

Cooler se puso de pie entre las ruinas de un campamento rebelde en una luna conocida simplemente como Cooler 38-M, miro de nuevo a su alrededor y vio un Escuadrón Blindado de los combatientes rebeldes restantes. "Patético, simplemente patético. Si realmente deseas oponerse a mí, al menos podrías tener la decencia de ser más fuerte que eso." el alto Demon yo del Frio escupió esas palabras con mucha sorna , cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho blindado entre morado y blanco. Este movimiento rebelde había existido desde hace bastante tiempo, pero hace muy poco tiempo habían estado realizando ataques más audaces contra las colonias pertenecientes a la Familia Cold. Habían sido bastante bien equipado en los últimos tiempos, utilizando birlado naves del Planeta OMC, armaduras y Scouters. Parecía que había un traidor dentro de la organización que debía ser severamente castigado por su traición. Pero Cooler primero tuvo que hacer frente a estos rebeldes traidores.

Había unos 5 sobrevivientes en total, cada uno de ellos la misma raza. Serpian, una raza de serpiente vagamente parecida a los humanos, sus extrañas cabezas en forma de salchicha siendo sus características físicas más definitorios. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con este traidor Señor Cooler?" pregunto Saulza, el Brench lila de piel del Escuadrón Blindado preguntó, agitando un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. "Matarlos". Cooler respondió: "Prefiero no obstruir nuestras prisiones con ellos." Un Serpian púrpura escupió en dirección a Cooler, el pegote de saliva sólo se toma alrededor de un metro de distancia de él "Maldito monstruo! ¿Cree que puede salirse con la suya con esta mierda?, pero los detendré, lo juro! " Cooler ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo, sin dejar de mirar por encima de la escuadra blindada.

"Por supuesto, Señor Cooler!" Neiz contestó, sonriendo maliciosamente y haciendo crujir los nudillos. Ocurrió tan rápido que el ojo humano no podía percibir sus movimientos. Salza había formado su una bola de ki púrpura en la mano y decapitado a los tres de los rebeldes Serpian con un solo golpe de su brazo. Neiz había disparado una red de rayos de sus dedos enguantados y convirtió a los rebeldes en cadáveres carbonizado, se rio como un maníaco. La risa y el grito de dolor de su víctima se ahogó rápidamente por el sonido de chisporroteo, el extranjero verde del Escuadrón Blindado, y volo directamente hacia el último rebelde, hacia el Serpian purpura y pateó la cabeza. La forma de salchicha dela cabeza del Serpian voló a través del horizonte del planeta Cooler 38-M y levantó una pequeña nube de polvo al aterrizar en el paisaje gris estéril de la luna.

Doore soltó una carcajada triunfante "HA HA! pedazo de estúpido de Mierda!" -gritó. Hizo una pausa y miró a Salza "Ese es el dicho, ¿no?" Salza di Doore una expresión en blanco y sopló un poco de su pelo rubio de su cara " Cómo voy a saberlo?" -preguntó él, su espada de ki desapareció de su mano enguantada. "Buen Trabajo muchachos. Esperemos que esta muestra hará retroceder a los rebeldes y les hará pensar antes de empezar a actuar así de nuevo." Cooler comentó.

El hijo mayor de King Cold se sentó en una roca lisa gris y miró a sus hombres: "Ahora bien chicos, creo que ya es hora y-¿Qué estás mirando?" Cooler preguntó, señalando que su trío de guardias estaban mirando hacia el cielo. "Bueno Señor Cooler los scouters se están detectando un nivel enorme en nuestro camino." Neiz respondió. Doore golpeó su palma "Ja, más rebeldes." él comentó con confianza. "Bueno, a menos que mi padre repentinamente decidió traicionar a su propio imperio, yo dudo profundamente que estamos tratando con los rebeldes." Cooler dijo, mirando el platillo volador tomando nuevo rumbo hacia al planeta. Así Cooler y su escuadro se pusieron de pie, viendo como la nave nodriza de King Cold aterrizó cerca de una docena de metros de distancia de Cooler. "No te muevas". Cooler dio instrucciones a su escuadrón blindado, antes de caminar hacia la nave de King Cold, hacia la rampa de aterrizaje que se extiende hacia abajo.

"Padre". Cooler saludo su gigante padre debajo de la nave. Mientras Cooler era más alto que Freezer estando en su forma completamente liberada, era aun mas pequeño en comparaciona la segunda forma de su Padre. "Me imagino que estás aquí para hablar conmigo sobre la muerte de Freezer en Namek?" -preguntó, creyendo plenamente los rumores. "Me alegro de verte también, Cooler. Y tu hermano no está muerto". Explicó mientras que su capa permanecía ondeando en el viento. Cooler parecía un poco desconcertado "D-de verdad? Pero he oído que ..."

King Cold le cortó la palabra "Él está vivo. Él fue herido gravemente en ese planeta ... en Namek, como resultado de un la existencia de un Super Sayajin". explico él. Cooler visiblemente tenso en el término "¿Qué? Eso es sólo una vieja historia estúpida". King Cold se encogió de hombros "Eso es lo que pensé, pero es aparentemente cierto... Y él todavía estaría por ahí, Freeza no está dispuesto a ir tras él." Coolerr puso sus manos en sus caderas y le dio una pequeña risita "Oh Freezer. Perdió una vez y salió corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas ... Así que puedo considerar que quieres que tratre con él", preguntó Cooler. El gigante rey Arcosian asintió con la cabeza "Así es. Este Super Sayajin fue sin duda una especie de genio ... si fue capaz de burlar a Freezer." Cold comentó. Cooler rodó los ojos.

"Sí, bueno, yo te acompañaré. Quiero ver el poder de este llamado Super Sayajin en persona. ¿Sabe Freezer de donde proviene ese mono?" Cooler preguntó suavemente curioso. King Cold pensó "Ah, sí, un planeta llamado Tierra. Desde aquí se debe tomar unos pocos meses, es una buena distancia a través de la galaxia." Cooler se encogió de hombros "Bueno, nadie dijo que la gestión de un imperio a escala galáctica sería fácil. Además, si él derroto a Freezer entonces podremos habernos encontrado un rival digno".

N / A: ahí va traducido el capitulo 3… jeje… de apoco la comunidad se enterara de este fic y lo leerá… así de apoco avanzaremos con la historia y conocerán destino de los personajes

**NOTAS DE AUTOR :**** Mr. Arkham**

Woop! El capítulo 3 se hace. Vamos a estar haciendo un tiempo en el próximo capítulo, donde Freezer ha vuelto con su cuerpo recuperado y sometido a su intenso entrenamiento, e incluso obtiene un nuevo guardarropa. Y la saga de los androides se iniciará en el próximo capítulo con Cooler y King Cold aterrizando en la Tierra. Ahora voy a estar haciendo algunos cambios importantes en el canon a la hora de la Tierra, especialmente todos los que estaban en el planeta rey Kai en la Saga de Namek Ahora sabemos que el Kaioen (Piccolo incluido aunque no entrenó, se enteró a través de la observación. ) En serio, fue una técnica muy útil sobre todo para el carácter humano, ya a pesar de aprendizaje de los chicos, King Kai por arte de magia no aprendió la técnica que podría ayudar a mantenerse relevante por más tiempo!

En el período comprendido entre el renacimiento y la llegada de King Cold en la Tierra Krillin también ha aprenddo esta técnica gracias a Tien, sólo para darle la ventaja. En esta etapa los chicos pueden utilizar hasta el Kaioken x10 con un mínimo de tensión y están aprendiendo más altos niveles de la técnica. Su batalla con la Fuerza Ginyu en el planeta rey Kai también es canon en esto, porque honestamente los seres humanos merecen su momento impresionante.

La idea vino de Honor de viaje, como he mencionado en el capítulo 1. Y soy plenamente consciente de que es más difícil de redimir Frieza en comparación con Cell y Boo. Con Cell y Buu hay por lo menos algún tipo de excusa en que fueron creados y no tenía otra opción en la materia, mientras que Freezer fue criado para ser el mal y tuvo elección. Ahora en el fic quiero mostrar que Freezer aprendió de su padre, que se convirtió en su "MAESTRO" de Freezer después de la muerte de su madre.

En cuanto si a Freezer será castigado por su pasado, puede estar seguro Freezer perdurará como una basura en los próximos capitulo, y desde luego va a recibir un poco de su propia medicina. Si bien el objetivo es convertir a Freezer en un héroe, eso no sucederá sin un crecimiento y cambio, y para hacer eso tendrá que soportar su propio infierno y pensar "Wow he sido una mierda en todo mi vida." Así que sí, gracias chicos por la leer, permanezca atento a los próximos capítulos.

Recuerde esta obra pertenece a **Mr. Arkham **

Los personajes utilizados son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation / Fuji Tv


End file.
